Cross Saint
|name= Cross Saint |kanji= クロス聖人 |romaji= Kurosu Seijin |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= Dezember 5th |gender= Male |age= 9 (Before Timeskip) 16 (After Timeskip) 30 (Relapse) |height= 130cm |weight= 40kg |eye color= Black |hair color= Blond |blood type= AB |guild mark= |unusual features= Scar on the Left eye |affiliation= Grizzly Magnum |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Grizzly Magnum |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive |marital status= |relatives= Fireheart (Foster Mother) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Pipe |image gallery=yes }}Cross Saint (クロス聖人, Kurosu Seijin) is a strong mage member of the powerfull team Grizzly Magnum, he is Kai D. Ryu's best friend and he, Kai and Hana have travel together for many years before joining the other group members. He is Kai most powerfull rival and they always try to know who is the stronger of the two. He is quite famous for using a rare type of slayer magic Phoenix Slayer Magic and in his team there is at all three diferent types of Slayer a Dragon Slayer and a Devil Slayer Appearance Jiro hasn't one tooth and has short curly blonde hair. It uses a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a tie and a pair of shorts light blue cyan arrested for a belt buckle with an elaborate flower design . Personality Jiro is dedicated to your dreams to the point that his treasure to his proteguer almost killed someone who approached his treasure and tried to attack his own father who tried to find their secret hideout. Jiro's dream is to travel the world as as a famous wizard as his father was before joining Hydra Head. Even being a reserved guy who thinks show your feelings to others is weakness heard when he admired his father when the vio fight to save his family and the whole dragon island. There was a time when Jiro ran away from home to live his dream, he concealed his name and tried to live life like a real mage. Jiro could not take much time out of their island home and his father was seeking it. When they returned Kai began to train him to be able to defend and learn how to use magic. History Jiro son of a famous magician member of the powerful Hydra Head, Kai d. Ryu, and a former Princess who desistio the power to be with her lover, Hana Law. During the time of kai training, Jiro was working its magic and began stealing in the village. When his father returned decided to teach him to use magic to be able to defend and become a famous Mage with always dreamed of. Jiro vastly improved over his father's practice getting responsible for protecting his sister during the absence of Kai. Synopsis Relationships Abilities and Powers Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (火の滅鳳魔法 Ka no Metsuhō Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Phoenix Slayer magic used by. This magic allows Cross to utilize all the powers of a fire phoenix, with the ability to engulf his body in flames and regenerate it. Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is a magic that can only be learned from the fire phoenix who's named Fireheart. Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Child Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage